Corazon
by MilyDeKatsuki
Summary: ¿Y si orihime hubiese salvado a Ulquiorra? ¿que pasaria con ello? ¿podra ulquiorra amar? pesimo resumen buena historia entren, este es mi final.
1. Chapter 1

Verlo de esa manera, sus verdes ojos mostrando por fin sentimientos, su mano estirada hacia mí.

-¿esto en mi mano es un corazón?- su voz monótona erizo mi piel y sin importarme absolutamente nada corrí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

 _¡Me gustaría poder tener cinco vidas! Habría nacido en cinco pueblos diferentes, y hubiese comido cinco veces más comida, y tendría cinco carreras diferentes, y… Me hubiese enamorado de la misma persona cinco veces._

¡Mentira! En esas cinco vidas, te hubiese entregado mi corazón a ti… Ulquiorra, estire mi mano hacia la tuya, de verdad quería alcanzarte, era lo único que deseaba en este mundo.

 _Pero no fue así…_

No pude tocarte por última vez, no pude expresarte mis sentimientos, no pude entregarte lo que tanto anhelabas un corazón, mi corazón.

Ante la mirada extrañada de Ichigo y el desconcierto de Ishida me aferre con fuerza a la tierra dejando que mis lagrimas fluyeran con tranquilidad, un grito desgarrador perforo mi garganta haciéndola arder y como un hechizo susurre tu nombre una y otra vez, llamándote, necesitándote.

-Soten Kisshun- intente concentrarme en las cenizas que quedaban en la tierra, necesitaba sanarlo.

-¡Orihime! ¡Detente!, ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!- intento detenerme Ichigo tomándome de los hombros.

Lo mire con determinación pidiéndole que se detuviera y el retrocedió un poco, Ishida se acerco para apartar a Ichigo.

5 minutos

10

20

30

Nada aun, pero yo no desistía mientras lloraba, ¿Por qué soy tan inútil? ¿Por qué no soy capaz de traerlo a la vida?

-Orihime, detente no tiene caso tenemos que irnos…- Hablo Ishida por primera vez.

 _Mujer…_

¿Eso significaba que ya no lo vería más? ¿No escucharía más su voz?

 _Tengo envidia por un corazón,_ _  
_ _Tengo gula por un corazón,_ _  
_ _Tengo codicia por un corazón,_ _  
_ _Tengo orgullo por un corazón,_ _  
_ _Tengo pereza por un corazón,_ _  
_ _Tengo ira por un corazón,_ _  
_ _Por un corazón... tengo lujuria por todo acerca de ti._

-si por este corazón sufro… ¡No lo necesito más!- grite desesperada.

-¡Orihime!- Ichigo se acerco peligrosamente pero por fin sucedió en el suelo algo comenzó a tomar forma.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y alivio al verlo sano de nuevo.

-mujer…- empezó abriendo sus ojos débilmente.

-Ulquiorra…- acaricio mis cabellos con delicadeza, aun muy débil y esa mirada de tristeza.

-ten…- puse mi mano en mi pecho ante su atenta mirada, luego la bese y la puse en su pecho- este es mi corazón Ulquiorra, el que ama, odia, sufre, ríe, siente, este corazón ahora es tuyo… cuídalo bien- bese su frente.

-mujer…no puedes…- hablo y yo lo calle con un dedo.

-no acepto devoluciones- sonreí cálidamente levantándome dispuesta a marcharme junto a mis amigos quienes solo miraban distante la escena, eh Ichigo me miro preocupado.

-tranquilo, el no nos hará nada- le tranquilice.

…

-¡Ori…hi…me!- grito Tatsuki sacándome de mis ensimamientos.

-lo siento, ¿decías?- le pregunte mientras que me levantaba de mi asiento.

-decía que ya acabaron las clases- Ichigo y los demás me miraban extrañados.

Juntos salimos fuera del instituto, todos reían y bromeaban Ichigo peleaba con Rukia por alguna tontería como siempre, hacían una linda pareja, no pude evitar sonreír ligeramente feliz por su noviazgo.

Pero yo ya no podía amar.

No podía sonreír plenamente.

No podía odiar.

No podía sufrir.

No podía sentir… y todo porque ya no poseía un corazón, mi corazón ahora no estaba conmigo estaba con él.

-Orihime- Ishida me llamo a mi lado… -Ya no eres la misma desde…- bajo la mirada y yo solo asentí ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Lo siento chicos- y sin más sonreí falsamente, tomando otro camino a mí casa, al llegar entre dejando mi mochila en una silla mientras suspiraba.

-Mujer…- abrí mis ojos con violencia.

-Ulquiorra…-

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Ulquiorra?- susurre entre dientes, sintiendo como mi pecho se contraía con fuerza, mire a mi alrededor con desespero en encontrar a ese ser de ojos verdes y cabellos negros como el ébano.

Un intenso malestar se comenzó a expandir por todo mi cuerpo haciéndolo temblar con fuerza, la cocina, la sala, el baño, mi habitación y finalmente la azotea.

-nada- susurre mordiendo mi labio inferior mirando esa luna, esa hermosa luna que resplandecía en su fase cuarto creciente, burlándose de mí, recordándome el tiempo en el cual podía apreciarla entre los barrotes de mi "habitación" en Hueco mundo, justo donde él estaba.

Podría estar volviéndome loca justo en ese instante, mirando la luna, imaginando su voz, sus ojos, su brazo extendiéndose hacia mí.

Mi garganta se seco y mis ojos ardieron, pero no, ninguna lagrima salió de ellos, hace tanto que no podía llorar, por mucho que se me oprimiera el pecho, mi garanta quemara y mis ojos ardieran, no podía llorar, casi como si no pudiera expresar mi sentir.

Quería gritar, agonizar entre el dolor de quererlo a mi lado, ante el dolor de sentirme menos que nada, viéndolos a todos reír mientras mi mundo se caía en pedazos ante mis ojos ante lo que era.

Extrañaba a Sora, a Ulquiorra y lo que era antes.

Mi labio sangro ante la fuerte presión y me arrodille justo en la azotea importándome nada lo que pudieran pensar mis vecinos.

-Luna, solo tú sabes mi sentir por favor escúchame y cumple mis deseos, borra todo este dolor de mi pecho, desaparece todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan con fuerza- suplique aun sin llorar.

…

La luz del sol quemo mi cara obligándome a abrir los ojos, me incorpore con cuidado, y mi cuerpo entumecido por dormir en el suelo comenzó a mandar oleadas de dolor haciéndome fruncir el cejo.

Me levante con cuidado, entre al apartamento alistándome para ir al colegio con prisas debido a la hora.

…

Llegue justo a tiempo encontrándome con Ichigo y los demás en la entrada bromeando entre ellos.

-¡Orihime!- grito Tatsuki corriendo hacia mí.

-hola- apenas estire mis labios.

Me miro con preocupación y aparto la mirada, abrió sus labios intentando decir algo pero yo continúe con mi camino ignorándola.

Todos me miraron con sorpresa pero yo hice exactamente lo mismo con ellos entrando directo al aula y sentándome en mi asiento.

Saque las cosas eh intente concentrarme en la clase ignorándolos a todos.

…

-Orihime, tenemos que hablar- empezó Ichigo deteniendo mi caminar, el sol se ocultaba, pues estaba a punto de oscurecer.

Yo solo lo mire sin decir nada.

-algo extraño sucede contigo, desde esa vez- se aclaro la garganta y los demás se tensaron detrás de él, llevo su mano a su nuca rascándose con nerviosismo.

-desde ¿Ulquiorra?- lo ayude sin quitar mi rostro apacible.

-sí, ¿Qué te sucede? Ya no eres la misma de antes- hablo Rukia preocupada y yo sonreí con ironía.

-son mis amigos, ¿pero no pueden entender mi sentir? ¿Cómo pretenden que actué como antes? Justo en ese lugar, me trataron como nunca lo habían hecho, me enseñaron que el mundo no es color rosa, simplemente madure eso es todo- escupí sorprendiéndolos.

-Orihime- susurro mi nombre Ichigo.

-¡basta de su lástima!- grite- ¡estoy triste! ¡Pero ya lo superare! ¿Ok? Gracias por su preocupación- dije con sarcasmo estirando mis brazos a ambos lados mientras retomaba mi camino.

¿Cómo podría seguir siendo la niña risueña? Ese estúpida que creía ciegamente en el corazón, en que todos eran buenas personas, que todo se solucionaría, que comía dulces todo el tiempo, ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuó de esta forma?

 _-mujer…- empezó abriendo sus ojos débilmente._

 _-Ulquiorra…- acaricio mis cabellos con delicadeza, aun muy débil y esa mirada de tristeza._

 _-ten…- puse mi mano en mi pecho ante su atenta mirada, luego la bese y la puse en su pecho- este es mi corazón Ulquiorra, el que ama, odia, sufre, ríe, siente, este corazón ahora es tuyo… cuídalo bien- bese su frente._

 _-mujer…no puedes…- hablo y yo lo calle con un dedo._

 _-no acepto devoluciones- sonreí cálidamente._

Abrí mis ojos con supresa ante este recuerdo, llevando mi mano a mi pecho.

-¿yo ya no puedo sentir?- mire el cielo- yo ya no tengo corazón, mi corazón está con él-sonreí sin sentirlo realmente.

…

Continuara…


End file.
